Talk:The Four Horsemen
First Horseman is Jackson? I've always thought that Jackson was the first horseman, considering you get the achievement upon his death, following how those achievements work, it seems plausible. --[[User:Nightmare975|''Nightmare'975'']] 07:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Jackson can't be the horsemen Can't be because you get the achievement before aftermath, which is when he dies, not only that, but the horsemen refers to the four horsemen of the apocalypse, which brings upon the destruction of the earth. Only bad guys can be the horsemen. Yeah, Jackson tried to save the world from the Horsemen, not help it. Peter Griffen Boy 01:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) if Jackson was on the marines then how can he be the first horseman Derek Frost 18:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) To merge - from The First Horseman before I delete Here is the content: '''The First Horseman is a somewhat mysterious individual who works for/with Al-Assad, though to what capacity is unknown. He is apparently killed during the final fight in the capital, either during the battle or after the nuclear weapon detonates. The only visual reference to him is seen afterward in a photo, showing all Four Horsemen meeting. In the photo, the Fourth Horseman, Imran Zakhaev appears to be directly speaking to him. It is possible that the First Horseman is a go-between for Al-Assad and the Ultranationalists, possibly also serving in an advisory capacity to Al-Assad, though this is purely conjecture. "The First Horseman" is also the name of an achievement in the Xbox 360 version of the game. This achievement unlocks when the player beats the level "Shock and Awe" on Veteran difficulty. I didn't bother to proofread or anything; but maybe I will later. BG. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 16:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) First Horseman It says that when Griggs is questioned about him. When is Griggs questioned about him? He gets captured during Ultimatum but i can never make out what they're saying when you rescue him, I imagine that's what they're talking about WouldYouKindly 17:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Death, War, Pestilence, Famine who/how deduced these?Maiar 12:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I agree, could someone clarify on where these bits of information came from? SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 05:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::It comes from the bible, you know, the four horseman of the apoclypse. I will point out that :pestilence is acutally named conquest, but everyone calls hiom pestilence now. Editing and Saving I tried to edit the Four Horseman and save it but I can't for some reason. DevilWarrior112 09:28 October 4, 2009 (UTC) The Picture Can anyone verify this is real? Edits I edited a post today, purely speculative theory that Mile High Club was the chronologically first mission to be played. Who123 01:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) FOUR HORSEMEN I bet their will be a old story in modern warfare 3 like in modern warfare 1 with price and macmillian except price it will be ghost and an member who is still currently alive OMG!!! I bet nikoli is the first horsemen!!!!!!!!! He's body appearence is the same and they could have been pretending for him to b a prisoner so he coudl get in the S.A.S This I belive in, search for nikolai (Ultranationlist) and see for yourself. SovietReaper1 first that could be true, but i think the first horsemen isnt named just to keep us geussing or he could be the one who set off the nuke Last trivia piece What is this: "The horsemen as they appear in callsign form in Modern Warfare 2 ''callsign generators over the internet. Note that they are not present in the game and how there is no horseman of Pestilence." supposed to say? Does this make no sense or am I just reading the word emphasis wrongly? It makes sense to me up until "there is no horseman of Pestilence." 16:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Shepherd??? I believe that the idea that shepherd could be the first should be removed entirely, on the grounds that he was American, and that he didn't even exist in the first MW... Future plot? I seriously feel as if he could be used as character in a future game, he seems to be mysterious and the subject of much controversy. RaptorMW3 12:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) i found out something the first horseman works for Al asad and im not lieng [[User:Master212|'MASTER212']]' 20:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Master212''' :You need to show proof first. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 20:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Who the First Horseman Might Be It's possible that the First Horseman is the man seen and crossed out in the picture during the gathered meeting of all the Four Horsemen. I will sum up my theory of who he is and how he might've survived: The man seen driving the car in "The Coup" could be the First Horseman because he's delivering President Al-Fulani to the execution arena, he's taking orders directly from Victor Zakhaev and he is the only OpFor soldier who is seen the most throughout the duration of the level. In addition, this level features all the Three Horsemen we easily recognise, and it's likely that the First Horseman was in the level but we never directly saw him. In my opinion, the one driving the car is the First Horseman, for the reasons mentioned previously. However, the OpFor soldier who glared at Al-Fulani and stepped on him might be the Horseman's assistant, and the one who tied Al-Fulani to the execution pole would probably be a random OpFor soldier. During the brief and early days of the Middle-Eastern Conflict, the First Horseman could've been overseeing the preparation stages of the nuclear device and ordered all forces to retreat to the Capital City of the unnamed country. He would've done this to attract all Marine forces to the city so they could at last be obliterated. Hours before their arrival however, it's possible the First Horseman appointed his personal officer (the one seen in "The Coup" stomping on Al-Fulani's head) as the commander of the OpFor and fled. He and Al-Asad would've ordered the man to lead the army and protect the bomb from SEAL Team Six and Marine forces until detonation. He was most likely hiding in Al-Asad's palace when the OpFor in the building were wiped out, and detonated the bomb when he was ordered to do so. This incident resulted in the massive number of 30,000 Marine casualties and OpFor as well, though the exact number of OpFor casualties is unknown. What's probable is that he went into hiding after this incident, and the OpFor either surrended or scattered after Al-Asad's death. Note that the commander might've been a decoy and a double for the First Horsman - the same thing went for Fidel Castro in Black Ops. He appointed a double in his place to take the fall for him - the CIA believed he was assasinated at first but they were wrong. The First Horseman would've done the same thing in order to give the Loyalists, the SAS and the USMC the impression that he was dead so he could hide and prepare for something bigger under their noses. Eventually, possibly after Imran Zakhaev's death, he would emerge from his hiding place and form another OpFor organization that would occupy various sites and cities in Afghanistan, although it's possible that this OpFor was of the original OpFor as they speak Arabic (because the OpFor speak Arabic), a language not officially spoken by the Afghan population. However, one thing is absolutely evident: he portrayed Al-Asad as a martyr through propaganda, displayed posters of the OpFor and Al-Asad's image, and newspapers dating back to the nuclear incident in "Shock and Awe" were also displayed on city walls. Also, the OpFor in Afghanistan seems to resemble Al-Asad - some wear his choice of berets, neckerchiefs, black cargo pants and bulletproof vests. Some also wear his choice of sunglasses and have his style of beard. The First Horseman was probably enforcing a strict uniform and appearance policy among the new OpFor to show how much they admired Al-Asad, and would continue to honour and worship him as an ideal god. The First Horseman would be doing this to continue the crusade of Al-Asad and the Four Horsemen. All the information above might also imply that he is Al-Asad's brother, just like Victor was Imran Zakhaev's son. It could also mean that he desires to kill Captain John Price who killed Al-Asad, the same thing goes for Vladimir Makarov who also hates Price because he mistakens him to be the one who killed Zakhaev, when it was actually John "Soap" MacTavish. It might also be possible that despite Zakhaev's betrayal of Al-Asad, the First Horseman and Makarov are working together, as one of Makarov's last evident hiding places was the U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437 in Afghanistan. The First Horseman might've also ordered the OpFor to kill General Shepherd during the events of "Endgame, as he was leading an army against them at one point. Hence is why I ''believe who the First Horseman is and why he might've prevailed during Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. '''Created and edited by Adro. Signed: 23/5/10.' oh yes Vladamir Makarov -First Horsemen Its possible that he was the first one, highly possible, because he had the same ideas and power to make things happend like Imrean, they say he was killed during the nucealer explosion, but could be wrong. And during the time after the other three were killed and the loyalists were destoryed he took control after the Civil war. Marine One 20:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Exactly what I was thinking. But on the other hand, he is ''trying to conquer the world through war. 15:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) New Theory We see him in two places, in the group picture of the Horsemen, and in "The First Horseman" achievement. All of us can see the group picture on this page, but the achievement picture isn't much more helpful; it's the outline of a face wearing the Russian gas mask, with a question mark on it. To me it's pretty obvious: it's not that the guy's identity is a secret we're supposed to figure out, it's that it really doesn't matter, he's just the guy that set off the nuke. That would be the canon identity. The other idea I have, which is now non-canon, is that originally he was supposed to be Kriegler, from back when Mile High Club was going to be in the story. Kriegler was the Russian CEO of the company that owned the ship transporting the nuke. For further details see the Mile High Club Trivia Page. Alex T Snow 20:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Very clever theory good sir. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk''']]) 20:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) A good idea of the first Horseman My suggestion of the first Horseman is no other than the Russian President, Boris Vorshevsky. It could be possible that he escaped by having a double, like Castro in Black Ops. Pwnz0r102 00:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I bet Boris wasn't even a president at that time. Also, escaped from where?.- 00:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) 15 years ago.... Well I was playing One Shot, One Kill today and it occurred to me that the guy who deals with Zakhaev (holds the radiation, argues with Zakhaev) is exactly the same as the guy in the photo with the cross. I've played this mission at least 100 times and that guy is always there. I really think that this is the mysterious First Horseman. MarlboroNS 22:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes you know I have always wondered about this guy and his position in power. (A bully user (talk) 15:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC)) Makarov Is The First Horsemen Makarov Is The First Horsemen He Was Detoned The Nuclear Bomb And The Driver Of Zakahev Makarov=Horseman#1??? I don't think Makarov even looks similar to the guy in the photo of the 4 Horsemen. Maybe he wasn't really the first one and there will be a horrible and recycled Modern Warfare 4. Sal Renbar (talk) 16:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Which One is Which. Makarov - War Al Assad - Conquest/Pestilence Viktor Zakhaev - Famine Imran Zakhaev - Death Anyone else agree? 15:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) First Horseman - Probably not Makarov Makarov probably isn't the First Horseman. Firstly, if you look closely at the picture, you'll notice the First Horseman has dark skin, which Makariv doesn't have (I know this is a pretty stupid argument, but hear me out). Secondly, Makarov didn't exist until Infinity Ward created him in 2009 in Modern Warfare 2. They probably weren't thinking about his character in 2007. Thirdly, if Makarov was the First Horseman, he survives Shock and Awe, while the SAS and USMC clearly have enough proof to assume he died. TheArtGamer061 (talk) 19:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) It's called a retcon; remember that Makarov didn't exist as a character until MW2 came along. 19:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) How do we know Makarov's the First Horseman? Why is everyone saying Makarov's the First Horseman. Yes, it's heavily implied, what with him being the one behind the nuke, but is there anything that confirms it? Gvsz 12:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC)